


Love at First Sight

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Love at First Sight

Do you believe in love at first sight? Such an idea seemed foolish to me for much of my life, though I must admit that the hopeless romantic in me always wished it would happen that way. Being royalty is fraught with such uncertainty. And I dreaded the types of women I might be pressured to join in a union for political purposes. Perhaps it was a foolish dream, but I always wanted a wife that I would love more than anything in the world.

As a young man, it seemed my wish had come true when I laid my eyes on Kenna Rys. Her’s is a beauty worthy of sonnets and poems. It most assuredly was unbecoming, but I admit that she captivated me from the moment I gazed upon her.

You’ll forgive me, but I feel the need to stop and address your assumptions. Perhaps you’re thinking this is a tale of how I came to marry the future queen of Stormholt. It would have been a smart match which would have strengthened the bond between Fydoria and Stormholt. Alas, such is not the case. Kenna’s role in my life was not to be my wife, but one cannot deny the impact she would have on me. Through the Queen of Stormholt, I met the true love my heart always cried out for.

It was against the horrid backdrop of war. The Battle of Stormholt to be precise. And though the day was ours to triumph in most glorious fashion, our victory was not without cost. Those who fought on behalf of The Five Kingdoms will not be forgotten. And even those of us who survived endured much.

As I writhed in pain whilst in the infirmary, I felt a gentle hand on my thigh, and though I felt a sting, I soon forgot my physical condition when I looked up. There she was. The most beautiful woman I’d ever seen. And it wasn’t merely her face. It was her eyes and the way she smiled reassuringly at me. Warmth, tenderness, mercy, compassion. These were all written in eyes. By the gods, at that moment, I felt that our souls were linked forever.

“This is going to hurt, your majesty, but I’m here beside you.”

“Thank you,” I said to her meekly, “I’m King Tevan of Fydoria.”

A song seemed to come out in the form of her laughter. “Yes, I gathered that. I’ve heard of you, and your famous sense of fashion. Most impressive, especially since you’re not of Aurelia.”

“You’re from Aurelia?” The question served to embarrass me as soon as I asked it. The gilded wonder before could be no other than Queen Annelyse. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance your highness.”

“The pleasures all mine.” When she said that, I genuinely believed her. I know people say that to be polite, but from the moment I laid eyes on her, I knew I was in love. From then on, I would dedicate myself to her happiness. If that meant she would become my bride, then my heart would sing of celebration for the rest of my days. If not, so be it. Going forward nothing else seemed to matter other than the well-being of precious Annelyse.


End file.
